


Snap Shot's

by Lexi_Anima_Difensore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Anima_Difensore/pseuds/Lexi_Anima_Difensore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Life is strange one shot's centered around Chloe and Max. Rated T for now, may change down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If it has a copyright stamp/claim on it, I don't own it.

_  
'Jeebus, I am so fricking tired... I sound like a moron.'_

  
It's been one hell of a night...scratch that make it week. Time powers, weird weather, visions of destruction, saving Chloe's ass twice... well three times technically.

_  
'Stupid bumper... I am SO over firearms.'_

  
Then there was the whole Frank incident... Chloe lost her shit when she saw him with Rachel's bracelet, that's when he pulled a switch blade on her.

_  
'I'm so glad the gun was empty... can't believe I nearly shot someone, even if he was a scuzzy drug dealer.'_

  
Then there was today.

Seeing poor Kate up on that roof... I mean I knew she was hurting but damn that was...there isn't a word strong enough in the English language to describe what I felt at that moment. Thankfully by some strange miracle -or scientific anomaly- I managed to pause... or slow down time long enough to get to the roof. Doing that must have strained my powers cause when I got up there they wouldn't work. In other words if I fucked up and said the wrong thing it could cost a life. I can't put into words how relieved I was when she took my hand and stepped away from the ledge.

  
That relief quickly disappeared after I got called into Well's office, along with Nathan, Mr. Jefferson, and David. I ended up busting Nathan for the gun as well as dosing Kate. But because I hadn't busted Nathan earlier AND because David dickhead tattled on me about the weed incident I got my own dumb ass suspended.

_  
'Thanks a lot Sargent Shit stain... At least Kate's okay now and Prescott got his ass suspended too.'_

  
The day wasn't all bad though, Chloe manged to 'barrow' David's spare keys to Blackwell and we snuck into the school and managed to gathered some valuable and creepy info on various people... Nathan is more of a creep than I thought and he's potentially teamed up with David.

_  
'Not a good sign.'_

  
We were just about to leave when Chloe decided she wanted to to take a souvenir from the Principle. After shooting down her Idea to take the comfy chair she started rifling around the desk and pulled out an envelope filled with money; nearly five grand or more. It was also labeled 'Handicap fund'. I still feel like shit just remembering it but we ended up taking it.

  
  
_'I am so going to hell for that. But Frank is starting to get scary and I'm afraid for Chloe.'_

  
With the stolen money in hand we left Blackwell, but not before Chloe suggested we take a little detour to the Otters lair. Now under normal circumstances I would have said no, but you see nothing was normal about this week. Besides I think it's the least illegal thing we've done today.

Although I have to admit it was kind of fun... okay it was completely fun, especially after I stumbled across the Vortex clubs party guest list and made a few 'changes'

_  
'Sorry Victoria,, guess you'll have to eat shit instead.'_

  
I'd pay to see the look on her face when the Vortex bouncer tells her that her name isn't on the list. The dip in the pool was kind of relaxing, gave Chloe and me a chance to talk about everything. But all good things must come to an end. Shortly after we got out of the pool the Blackwell security showed up and we had to boot it out of there.

_  
'Guess we weren't as stealthy as we thought'_

  
Once we safely made it outside Chloe suggested I crash at her place seeing as it was to risky to go back to my dorm and all. Which lead up to this current moment. Me half laying on Chloe's bed; eyes closed and still in my chlorine soaked clothing because I'm to tired to change.

_  
'Man I'm never getting this smell out... ugh its so strong it's starting to burn my face... wait.'_

  
Max snapped her eyes open to be met with complete darkness; accompanied by the overwhelming stench of chlorine and smoke. Quickly realizing what was going on Max sat back up and ripped the tank top off her face then chucked it back at her friend. Chloe easily dodge the shirt and continued stifling a laugh.

  
Max glared at her then quickly look back down when she saw Chloe was only wearing her jeans and a black bra "That was so not funny Chloe."

  
Chloe finally managed to keep a straight "Sorry dude but you were totally spaced out, couldn't resist."

_  
'Why am I feeling so weird? I've seen her in a lot less already.'_

  
"Here"

  
Max snapped out of her thoughts and stared down blankly at the clothing her blue haired friend had just tossed onto her lap. Then looked up at her to see that she had already change into a different set of clothes herself.

_  
'When did she... never mind.'_

  
Max looked over her friends outfit. It wasn't anything impressive, white shorts, and a black t-shirt with a small graphic on it. Max strained to see it in the dark but finally made it out, it had a small baby chick on it and the word 'Rock' printed over it.

 

Max smiled _'Rock Chick, cute'_

  
Chloe caught Max's gaze and smiled as she quickly looked away. "I know I'm hot and all Max, but I don't think I have the energy for a roll in the sack right now." Chloe crossed over to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers; pausing for a second to look up at a slightly flustered Max.

_  
'Thank dog its mostly dark in here.'_

  
"Maybe next time" Chloe gave her a wink before laying down and pulling the covers over herself.

  
Max's face turned red at the comment.

_  
'I am so getting you back for that'_

  
After a few moments Max finally got up off the bed and started shedding her chlorine soaked jeans and hoodie; tossing them on a chair near the desk then slipped into the clothes Chloe had given her earlier.

  
Max stared at the bed for a moment before walking over to it and slipping under the covers next to her best friend.

_  
'Finally I can get some sleep...or try to anyway'_

 

As soon as her head touch the pillow she began to doze off. Later that night Max was startled awake when she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Max turned slightly and was met with Chloe's sleeping face, then settled back down in her original position.

  
For the second time that night Max felt her face burning once again, only this time it wasn't from chlorine.  
  



	2. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter I own nothing, unless I say other wise.

  
_**Kate's dorm room** _

  
“Lets see here what if I... no that won't work.” Kate muttered to herself as she held down the back space button on her laptop, completely erasing the last paragraph she had just wrote.  
  
A knock on the door disrupted Kate from her train of thought. She turned away from her laptop and saw Max standing in the doorway and smiled.  
  
“Oh hey Max” Max returned the smile  
  
“Hey Kate, Sorry to bother but have you seen the first aid kit around anywhere?”  
  
Kate frowned for a moment “Why what happened? Are you okay?” she asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
Max smile again “I'm fine, Chloe...”  
  
Kate cut Max off before she could finish “Ah, say no more.” having met Chloe a few times before Kate got a good idea of what the blue haired teenager was like.  
  
“Is she going to be alright?” she asked  
  
Max let out a small sigh as she leaned against the door frame “Nothing a bandage and a slap upside the head won't fix” both girls broke out in laughter. After the laughter died down a slightly awkward silence took it's place, Max shifted on her feet then clear her throat. “Um... so anyway the kit?”  
  
“Oh right, well it should be at the end of the hall next to the fire alarm.”  
  
“Thanks” Max said leaning away from the door frame.  
  
“No problem” Kate let out a small chuckle as she watched Max leave to retrieve the first-aid kit.  
  
_'She's got her hands full with that one. Now what was I doing?'_   
  
“Oh! Right.” she quickly returned back to her assignment.  
  
**10 Minutes later, Max's Dorm Room  
  
** Chloe removed the stained cloth from her forearm and look down and the mess of red and brown underneath it. She then proceed to lift her hand to poke at it, hissing when she did “Ow!... bad idea” **  
  
** _'Stupid fucking board...stupid fucking sidewalk'_ **  
  
  
~15 minutes ago, Blackwell campus front~  
**   
Me and Max were just heading out of Blackwell campus when we passed by Justin and Trevor. The skater dudes recognized me I guess and started up a conversation; much to Max's annoyance.  
  
To make a long story short Justin ended up convincing me to prove I still knew how to skate. As you can probably already tell it didn't end well. I grabbed Justin’s board and started off doing a few basic tricks and they went off with out a hitch... but things went to shit when I attempted to do a tre flip. The trick itself wasn't all that hard, in fact I pulled it off no sweat...the real problem was the landing. Just when I was about to land it the wheel snapped off the front truck and sent my ass down on the pavement.  
  
Both Justin and Trevor bust out laughing and Max joined is as well.  
  
“Nice one Rodney Hawk” one of them shouted  
  
I glanced over at Max and shot her an annoyed look. She tried to suppress her laughter as she walked over to help me up. Her smile died though when she saw a dark spot slowly growing on my sleeve.  
  
_'Great'_   
  
Max frowned then grabbed my arm, gently rolled the sleeve back to reveal a rather large nasty looking gash on it. Not the worst skating injury I've ever had but it still stung like a bitch.  
  
“Shit, we better get that cleaned up.” Max said as she started to haul me back towards the girl's dorm.  
  
Before leaving I picked up the broken board and glare at the two idiot skater dudes.  
  
“I'm not sure why your laughing, that was YOUR board I just busted loser.”  
  
I said as I tossed the broken board at their feet. Justin’s laughter die out immediately but Trevor just started laughing harder.  
  
  
**~Present time~  
  
** After what seemed like forever Max finally returned with the first aid supplies and a clean cloth. She frowned when she saw her friend poking at the cut.  
  
“Stop that you'll make it worse!” she said as she crossed the room and sat down next to Chloe. She placed the supplies on the desk next to her, then picked up the spare clean damp cloth.  
  
“Arm” Chloe hesitated for a moment before outstretching her arm towards her friend.  
  
Max took the battered limb and went to work. The blue haired girl began fidgeting as Max cleaned the wound. “Ow! easy there Florence nightingale” Sh complained as Max continued wiping away the dried blood.   
  
  
Max stopped for a second glared at her friend “Well if you's stop moving it would hurt as much”  
  
  
Once Max finished wiping away the rest of the blood from the oozing wound and discarded the dirty cloth into the trash can next to her.  
  
Chloe pulled her arm back and inspect the injury. “Hm, that wasn't so ba...” the punk trailed off when she looked back up and saw Max holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol.  
  
Chloe looked Max straight in the eye “No...” she deadpanned.  
  
Max sighed “Come on Che...”  
  
Chloe cut her off “There's no way in hell you touching my arm with that shit.” The blue haired teen stood up and retreated to the other side of the room.  
  
“Chloe. Price you get your butt back over here or else.”  
  
Chloe laughed “Or what Max?”  
  
“Or else I'll tie you down to this chair till I'm done” Chloe raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
“Dam Max I didn't know you were into sort of thing.” Max sighed again and gave her friend a pleading look.  
  
“Chloe... please just get over here” The blue haired girl shook her head  
  
She shook her head “No way, that stuff stings like a bitch” Max scrambled to come up with something to convince her friend to sit back down.  
  
“If you come back over and let me finish I'll... give you a treat.” Chloe looked over at Max  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow “A 'treat' What am I a dog?” After another moment or two of silence she spoke up again.  
  
“What kind of treat?” she ask skeptically  
  
'Wow... Can't believe that actually worked.'  
  
Max smiled deviously “You'll just have to wait until I'm done to see.”  
  
After a few moments of hesitation Chloe finally sat back down next to Max and let her finish patching up the wound.  
  
“There all done, now was that so bad?” Chloe stuck her tongue out at Max as she inspected the photographers handy work.  
  
  
  
'Well If photography doesn’t work out for her, she's make one hell of a nurse or doctor'  
  
Chloe watched silently as Max packed away the medical supplies into the first aid kit then left to return it. A few minutes Max strolled back into her room and sat down on the bed.  
  
After 5 full minutes of silence Chloe spoke up “So?”  
  
“So what?” Max said with a slightly confused look.  
  
“What's my treat?” she asked with a small smile.  
  
'Oh shit... I didn't think that far ahead... I need to stall for time.'  
  
Max looked around her room in hopes to come up with an idea.  
  
_'Come on...'_   
  
Her train of thought was cut short by her friends laughter.  
  
“You didn't think that far ahead did you?”  
  
“You know, If your stumped for idea's... believe you mentioned something about ropes and a chair earlier.” The blue haired teen smirked as Max's face went a light shade of red.  
  
“Aw look I made Maxine blush.”  
  
'That's it... payback time'  
  
Max got up from her bed and walked back over to her closet, keeping her back to the punk the entire time. Once she found what she was looking for she hide it behind her back then made her way over to her desk; discreetly laying the item she had pulled from her closest onto her desk.  
  
Chloe tried to peer behind her “What are you up to Caulfield?”  
  
Max ignored her question and began walking over to the punk. She stopped a few inches in front of the her.  
  
_'What the...?what is she...'_   
  
Max slowly started to lean down; placing both hand on either arm rest, effectively trapping the girl in the chair. Max slowly began to lean forward until she was inch's way from her face.  
  
“Umm... Max?” Chloe asked nervously as her friend got closer, she could feel her warm breath on her face. Max ignored her confused friend and kept going. Just as their lips were mere centimeters from each other Max turned her head to the side and whispered in Chloe's ear.  
  
“There's a box of cookies on the desk; have as many as you'd like.” She smiled to herself as she stood up and made her way back over to her bed.  
  
Chloe snapped out of it a few seconds later, trying to process what had just happened. Realizing Max was teasing her she let out an annoyed huff.  
  
“Whatever...” she mumbled quietly and she made her way over to the desk and rummaged through the box of cookies while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.  
  
  
Chloe: 2, Max: 1 

 


	3. Shotgun Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in this fic. I also don't condone the use of drugs.

“...aulfield... Ms. Caulfield?”

_'Huh?'_

Max lifted her head off her desk; leaving behind a small trail of drool.

_'Eww...'_

“Now that Max has come back from the land slumber, maybe she'd like to answer the question?”

_'Ugh! My head is killing me...'_

Victoria and her clones started laughing then shot Max a dirty look “Looks more like the land of the dead to me.”

_'Oh you can just fuck off today.'_

Max quickly wiped away the drool with the sleeve of her hoodie and glared at Victoria, Just barely suppressing the urge to flip her off; Chloe was clearly rubbing off on her to much. Max then turned her attention back to a very annoyed looking Mr. Jefferson.

“I'm sorry, what was the question?”

Mr. Jefferson opened his mouth to speak but before her could get so much as a word out the bell rang, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Class dismissed”

Max cheered inwardly _'Saved by the bell'_

Then quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out the door before Mr. Jefferson could grill her any further. Once outside the classroom she popped her headphone in and made her way back to her dorm room.

 

**~Blackwell courtyard~**

“Boo-ya!” Max jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulders

She turned around and saw Chloe bent over laughing, Max glared at her friend and took out her earbuds. “You know I hate when you do that!”

Chloe kept laughing “Sorry couldn't resist”

Max rolled her eyes and wrapped her headphones around her music player. “When can you ever...”

Chloe smirked “When to comes to you, never.”

 

Max felt her face heat up as she turned slightly to tuck her MP3 player into her camera bag. “So, is there any particular reason you tried to give me a heart attack today?”

Chloe was still smiling when Max looked back at her “Nope!”

Max rolled her eyes for the second time “Great, good to...”

Before Max could continue her rant a sharp pain shot through her head. Max dropped her camera bag and clutched her head.

_'Not again'_

Chloe rushed to her friends side “Whoa, you okay? there”

Chloe grabbed Max's bag and sat her down on the ledge of the fountain. Max started rubbing her temple to try and relieves some of the pain and pressure. This wasn't the first time this had happened but it was definitely the worst so far.

“I'm fine... just another headache.” Chloe didn't look convinced, Max just shrugged her off and gestured for Chloe to hand her her bag. Chloe leaned down and grabbed Max's camera bag then placed it in her lap. Max immediately began rifling through it, letting out a frustrated sigh when she pulled out an empty bottle of painkillers.

“Dammit!” Max threw the empty bottle back into her bag.

Chloe let out a small chuckle “Whoa there Sid Jones calm down”

Max glared at her and Chloe recoiled slightly. Max let out another sigh and buried her face in her hands. “Sorry... It's just that these headaches keep getting worse”

Chloe shot Max a sympathetic look and moved closer to her and placed a hand on her back and started rubbing small circles on her back with her thumb in an attempt to her feel better. After a few minutes Chloe stood back up and extended her hand to Max “Come on”

Max eyed the hand suspiciously “Why where are you taking me?”

This time it was Chloe's turn to roll her eye's “Just trust me”

Max slung her bag over her shoulder again then hesitantly grabbed Chloe's hand who then hauled her up off the fountain and pulled her towards the parking lot. A few moments later they were standing in front of Chloe's poor excuse of a truck. Before Max could make her way to passenger side of the vehicle Chloe beat her to it and opened the door for her.

Chloe made a goofy gesture with her hand “Ladies first”

Max snorted and climbed into the truck “Right... lady.”

Chloe closed the door and walked over to the drivers side and climbed in. The photographer looked over at the blue haired punk “So where are you taking me this time?”

Chloe just smiled “You'll see”

Max just sighed and leaned her head against the cold window of the truck as her friend threw the truck in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. After about 10 minutes of driving the pair reached their destination. Chloe put the tuck in park and was about to call out to Max when she noticed the brunette had dozed off on the ride over, a devious smile flashed across her face.

_'Nah, I better not.'_

Instead Chloe just leaned over and shook Max's shoulder “Wake up sleeping beauty, were here.”

Max stirred in the beat up old seat “Hmm...”

Chloe smiled _'Cute'_

Max's eyes shot open once she saw where they were. “Chloe why are we in the junkyard again?”

Chloe saw the look of concern on her friends face “Relax Frank's out of town for the day, he won't be interrupting us this time”

With that said Chloe climbed out of the truck and closed the door behind her then began walking towards the small beat up shack she claimed as her hideout. Max just sat in the truck just watched her for a few moments before getting out and following suit.

“So what exactly are we doing here?” Max asked as she walked through the threshold of the beat up structure.

Chloe just smiled and patted the seat next to her “Have a seat Pete!”

Max suppressed the urge to groan and did as she was told. Shortly after she settled into the seat she saw Chloe pull something out of her jacket pocket. On closer inspection Max saw that it was a joint, she shot Chloe an unamused look.

“Seriously? You brought me all the way here so you could smoke?” Max said sounding slightly annoyed, Chloe said nothing and move closer to Max.

“s'not for me” Max shot Chloe a confused look as she passed the joint to her.

Max looked at the joint then back at her friend “Ah, Chloe is this some kind of joke?”

Chloe placed the joint on the near by table and began to explain herself “These headache's or your seem to be getting worse and it's starting to scare me... I just think this might be safer than all that pill popping you've been doing.”

Max was touched by the concern her friend was showing for her, and Chloe did have a point. Max had already burned through a lot of generic painkillers in the past few days.

Max let out a heavy sigh “Alright, I'll try it I guess.”

Max picked the joint up off the table and awkwardly fumbled with it for a few seconds, before she heard her blue haired friend laugh.

Chloe gently took the joint from her “Here, I'll get it started”

Max watched in silence as her friend placed the joint between her lips and pulled a lighter out of pocket then proceed to lit it. Chloe took a short drag from the joint and blew the smoke back out then passed it back over to Max.

_'Here goes nothing'_

Max brought the lit joint to her lips and tried to imitate her friend, predictably it didn't go so well and Max ended up coughing and sputtering then handing the joint back to a laughing Chloe.

“Dog, that was awful...” Max said between coughs

Chloe was still laughing as she place the joint in a nearby ash tray “That’s what everyone says about their first time”

Max tried a second time with the same result. “This sucks... you make it look way to easy.”

Chloe was about to make another dirty comeback back but stopped “I got an idea”

Before Max could question her Chloe took a large hit then leaned over to max, sealing her lips against her friend and exhaling the smoke. When Chloe pulled away Max's face was as red as a beet.

Chloe smiled “Better?”

Max stayed silent and just shook her head

Chloe let out a small chuckle “I'll take that as a yes” then she passed the joint back to Max.

Eventually Max managed to get the rhythm down and her headache slowly started faded away. By the time the joint was gone Max was laying in Chloe's lap and lazily playing with a loose thread on her worn out jeans.

Chloe looked down at the time traveler “Feeling better?”

Max shook her head “Yeah, much”

Chloe tucked a stray brown lock behind Max's ear “Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! Finally done. For some reason this chapter was particularly hard to write... Probably cause I suck at romance and I don't smoke.
> 
> P.S: I'm working on those requests as we speak, not sure when they will be out but I’ll try to make it soon.


	4. Damm It's Hot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Notes are being weird, just ignore the repeats until i can figure out how to fix it.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I Own nothing with a copyright mark on it mentioned in this fic.

_**Blackwell Parking lot, Chloe's Truck May 15th, 2014** _

_'Fucking hell it's hot...'_

Then again this was nothing new, it had been incredibly hot all month. It's barely a month into summer and I wish it was over already. It's not that I hate summer or anything thing; it's just I'm much more of a fall person. Although winter has it's charm to, hot coco, snowball fights, Christmas, and some other crap too. Fuck me I'm bored, where the hell is Max anyway? she's the one who told me to met her here. I've been roasting in this rust bucket for 15 minutes now. I'm so using this against her next time I'm late for something.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and shoot Max a quick 'Where the hell are you?' text; then toss my phone on the seat next to me.

_'Fuck it; might as well turn on some music while I'm waiting.'_

I reach over to the ancient stereo/cassette combination and flick on the radio, surfing through static until I land a mostly clear station.

_**“It's a record high 35 degrees fahrenheit here in lovely Arcadia Bay today, and it doesn't look like it going to cool down anytime soon. So head for the beach and bring along a few cold ones, were in it for the long haul folks.”** _

Yeah easy for you to say, you're probably in some cushy studio with air conditions and cold beer while the rest of us melt out here.

_**“Now for some hot tunes to cool you down, Here's Cherry Pie by Warrant.”** _

Hot tunes to what? That doesn't even make any sense. I think all that air conditioning is freezing that guys last few brain cells. The 80's rock song fills the cabin of the truck as I leaned back in the worn seat and space out. I look around the nearly empty parking lot, nothing really capturing my attention, grass, sky, graffiti littered brick walls.

I smile as I see some of my old work there _'Hm, looks like I missed a spot or two.'_

I'm so out of it I barely register the school bell ring followed by the flood of students slowly filing out of their brick prison. I scan the crowd to see if I can spot Max; but there's to many people in the courtyard to make anything out.

_'She better hurry her ass up, cause mine is starting to melt.'_

The crowd dwindles after a few minutes and I try again to spot the hippie. No sign of her but there is a really cute girl talking to... shit what's his name again? Waldo, Winston, Warren? Yeah that last one sounds right. Anyway back to the girl, damn she's cute, well I can only see her back so far but it's a nice back. From what I can see she has short hair with a side bang, black t-shirt, really short shorts, and finally some worn red converse to tie it all together. She must be new here; then again how would I know. Poor Warren he's way out of his league with this girl.

_'At least he's moved on from Max. Finally... thought he'd never take the hint.'_

Just as I finish my thought the girl ends her conversation with nerd boy and starts heading towards the parking lot. As the she gets closer I can slowly start to make out her facial features; blue eyes, pale skin and freckles... Fuck!

Before I can finish that thought; the passenger side door opens up and a familiar voice apologizes for being late. I watch as she slides into the truck and closes the door behind her, eyeing her up the whole time. She looks over at me and smile, I smile back... or at least that's what I told my brain to do. I can't bring myself to stop staring.

_'Careful price, your gay is showing.'_

“So what do you think?” she runs her hand through newly cut hair and flips the long bangs to the side, my heart stops for a second.

_'Quick she asked us a question, say something!'_

“Pretty...Nice!... it's pretty nice.”

_'Smooth price as usual... you going to tell her what a nice Rachel were having today as well?'_

Max's lets out a light laugh and responds “Thanks, I was a little nervous about getting it cut this short but everyone seems to like it.”

How could they not? Warren certainly seems to think so... It seems I'm going to have few words with him after all.

“Don't worry about it, you look awesome. Bet you'll be beating off Blackwell bros with a stick now.”

_'Great, more nose's to break. Just what I needed.'_

Max's pale skin turns a light shade of pink, she smiles and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear

“Thanks...”

The truck goes quite after that, the radio plays quietly in the background filling the silence. Max eventually speaks up “So, we heading to the Two Whales? I need that sweet air conditioning and if I get any warmer than this I'll end up sweating through my clothes again.”

My face heats up a little more as a few different, not so pure thoughts enter my mind. I push the thoughts to the back of my brain for now.

_'I'll deal with them later; that didn't sound right... fuck me.'_

I smile at her “Sure, lets get out of here. There's a bacon cheese burger that's been call my name all day.”

I twist the keys in the ignition and ol' rusty springs to life, I pull out of the parking lot and speed off towards the diner. Keeping my eyes on the road proves to hard today; but I manage to make it to the Two Whales in one piece.

I park the truck and shut off the engine “Here we are.”

“Yes, Finally!” Max takes off her seat belt and hops out of the truck, stopping momentarily when the heat hits her again.

“Fuck it's hot...”

I resist the urge to say 'Yes, yes you are' But just barely. Max looks over at me, setting her bangs loose in the process.

“You coming?” she says sweetly as she pushes the loose hair back behind her ear.

I know what she means but damn... my brain is not in a good place right now. I nod dumbly and silently get out of the truck and follow the brunette into the diner. I can't keep myself from staring this time.

_'Fucking hell she looks hot... but then again that's nothing really new. Fuck my life'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If your having trouble picturing Max's new do, Just look up Moria. Burton from Resident Evil Revelations 2, It's pretty much like that.
> 
> Next Update should be the long over due request I got a few years back.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah, this is just a little something I threw together late last night (So excuse any grammar or spelling errors). Might add more to it later or turn it into a series of one shots. If there is anything you guys want me to write about don't be afraid to ask, I loving hearing ideas from other people.
> 
> A little side note: Yes I actually did take the money in the game...and felt like shit. But at the same time I honestly I think that the money was a pay off from the Prescott's to Wells to keep Nathans record clean. I mean come on you seen his fake file in the game, no way did Wells do that out of the kindness of his heart.
> 
> Besides I think most of us would rob a bank if Chloe asked us to. lol


End file.
